


We Own You |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Niall, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fluffly end, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Lube, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Photography, Porn, Power Play, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Louis, niall in panties
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: El Príncipe Zayn y el Amo Louis juntan a sus esclavos para algo de diversión.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Own You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316434) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316434/chapters/12274679).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Liam sacó sus shorts apretados de la gaveta de en medio de su vestidor. Se deslizaron contra su piel bronceada y se ajustaron cómodamente sobre sus fuertes muslos y trasero. Amaba lo bien que se ajustaban. El Príncipe Zayn había mandado que lo volvieran a medir apenas la semana pasada y la nueva versión de su uniforme exhibía todo lo que Zayn amaba ver. Liam fue escaleras abajo al comedor para el desayuno, donde Zayn estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. El lugar a su derecha estaba puesto con platos y cubiertos para Liam.

Fue hacia Zayn y picoteó su mejilla con un beso. "Buenos días, Su Alteza."

Zayn sonrío y frotó su pulgar a través de la mejilla de Liam. "Hola, querido. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?"

"Muy bien." Liam se enderezó con las manos cruzadas casualmente tras su espalda mientras Zayn le daba una mirada de arriba a abajo.

Pasó una mano suavemente sobre la cadera de Liam, dedos pasando sobre su mitad casualmente, mostrando su propiedad con ese pequeño gesto. "El nuevo uniforme te queda muy bien."

"Gracias, señor."

"Por favor, siéntate." Liam tomó su lugar a mano derecha de Zayn y un plato de comida fue inmediatamente ubicado frente a él. "¿Liam?"

Liam levantó la mirada de su comida ante su nombre. "¿Sí, señor?"

"Estaré teniendo un amigo viniendo esta noche, así que me gustaría que utilizaras el resto del día haciéndote presentable para la compañía."

Liam sabía lo que eso significaba. Cada tanto, Zayn le permitiría a Liam disfrutar la compañía de otros hombres para su placer, unos cuantos recurrentes. Amaba a Zayn por encima y más allá de cualquier otra persona, pero Liam también amaba la experiencia de hombres nuevos.

Liam sonrió ampliamente. "No puedo esperar, señor." Liam y Zayn comieron lentamente, disfrutando la quietud de la mañana antes de que Zayn fuera arrancado para hacer sus deberes reales por el día y Liam fuera preparado para la noche por delante.

***

Niall y Harry estaban luchando cuando Louis entró. Tan pronto como oyeron la puerta, saltaron y se pararon derechos con sus manos acunadas tras sus espaldas.

"Chicos," rió Louis. "¿Divirtiéndose sin mí?"

Niall soltó una risita y Harry lo golpeó rápidamente en el costado. "No, Señor," respondió Harry.

"No, Señor," añadió Niall con otra risita.

Louis tarareó y caminó hacia adelante para pararse frente al chico pálido. "Mi pequeño Niall, ¿cómo te ha ido hasta ahora en tu nuevo hogar?"

"Muy bien, Señor. Gracias."

Louis tiró de Niall hacia adelante por la parte de atrás de su cuello, así que estaba a pulgadas de su rostro. "Sé que todavía estás aprendiendo sobre cómo hago las cosas por aquí, pero una regla general por la que guiarse es que eres mío. Eso significa que yo te toco cuando quiero, como quiero. Te correrás cuando yo diga y nunca, jamás te tocas cuando no estoy ahí. ¿Entendido?"

Niall asintió rápidamente. "Sí, Señor."

El rostro de Louis se suavizó. "Eres hermoso, Niall. No puedo esperar para ver lo que puedes hacer."

"Yo tampoco," sonrío Niall.

Louis rió entre dientes. "De hecho tengo una oportunidad para que lo averigüemos. Voy a visitar a un amigo esta noche e iba a llevar a Harry aquí," Harry sonrió ante su nombre, "pero tengo el presentimiento de que podría gustarte una fiesta. Así que, Harry va a llevarte a alistarte mientras yo termino algo de trabajo."

"Sí, Señor."

Louis tiró de Niall por su barbilla y lo besó. "Buen chico. Ahora, antes de todo eso, tendré que llevarte a mi habitación y romperte." Salió, con Niall siguiéndolo de cerca.

***

Louis y Niall estaban en el asiento trasero del auto polarizado. Después de que Louis llevó a Niall a su habitación y lo hizo correrse dos veces, Niall fue generoso con su afecto. Se aferró a Louis la mayor parte del día, cuando Harry no estaba mostrándole cómo rasurarse adecuadamente o cómo sentarse en sus rodillas para que no doliera. Ahora, estaba prácticamente en el regazo de Louis y jugando con los dedos de su Amo, no es que a Louis le importara. Amaba que todo el mundo podía decir que Niall era suyo, que él hacía feliz a Niall.

Louis escogió la ropa de Niall esta vez, ya que todavía no podía confiar en él para elegir algo que le gustara a Louis. Niall estaba usando un par de ajustados, jeans azul claro y una camisa de corte bajo. Debajo estaba el uniforme que hacía usar a sus chicos: un par de bragas de mujer. Esta noche eran unas a rayas azules y amarillas con un moño justo en el medio. Cuando Niall se las puso por primera vez sólo se rió, pero luego Louis comenzó a tocarlo, tocar la tela, y Niall decidió que le gustaban mucho las bragas. Y le gustaba mucho que a Louis le gustara él en bragas.

Llegaron al Palacio Real y condujeron alrededor a una puerta trasera antes de que la puerta del auto se abriera. Louis le dio un beso a la mejilla de Niall y un apretón a su trasero antes de que Niall bajara de un salto. Louis alisó su traje y salió después. Fueron acompañados dentro y guiados a una habitación en el segundo piso. Louis sabía que había muchas habitaciones en esta área de la mansión, pero a Zayn le gustaba mezclarlas, así él nunca sabía cuál usarían. Resultó que era una de las favoritas de Louis esta vez. La habitación tenía una cama king-size de cuatro postes con demasiadas almohadas. Las cortinas eran gruesas y bloqueaban cualquier luz del exterior. Había un sofá en la pared frente a la cama que Zayn y Louis estarían utilizando.

Louis se sentó en el sofá y Niall inmediatamente se sentó en su regazo. "Hola tú," molestó Louis.

"Hola."

"¿Estás asustado?"

Niall se mordió el labio. "Un poco."

Louis cardó sus dedos por el cabello apenas rubio de Niall. "No lo estés. Ambos hemos descubierto cuán divertido eres en la cama. Y confío en Zayn con mi vida. Y su esclavo, Liam, es magnífico." Niall no respondió, pero asintió. Louis puso una palma suave en la mejilla de Niall. "Estoy aquí, amor, y podemos ir lento al comienzo."

"¿Señor?"

"¿Sí, bebé?"

"¿Me follarás esta noche?"

"No lo creo. Desearía, pero en general a Zayn le gusta ver a su esclavo con alguien."

"Oh."

"Pero si eres bueno, cuando volvamos a casa, te follaré hasta que ambos nos corramos y entonces comeré tu culo y te haré saborearnos juntos."

Niall empujó en el regazo de Louis y tarareó su aprobación. "Sí, por favor."

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió con un suave clic y Zayn entró, seguido por Liam. "¿No Harry esta noche?"

"No esta noche. Este es Niall. Es nuevo y creo que te gustará. A mí me gusta."

"Suena divertido." Zayn puso su mano en la espalda baja de Liam y Liam se movió hacia Niall. Estiró una mano y Niall miró hacia Louis. Cuando Louis le dio su permiso, Niall tomó la mano de Liam y lo siguió a la cama. Liam empujó sus hombros y Niall se hundió, recostándose en las fundas. Zayn vino y se sentó junto a Louis en el sofá. Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y Zayn presionó un beso dulce en sus labios.

"Te ves cansado," notó Louis.

"Necesitaba esto," admitió Zayn. Louis tarareó su entendimiento y puso una mano ligera en la rodilla de Zayn. Zayn se relajó en el sofá y empujó su rodilla hacia la de Louis.

Liam quitó la camisa de Niall y luego sus jeans, y estaba a punto de quitar las bragas de Niall cuando Louis se aclaró la garganta. "¿Niall?"

"¿Sí, Señor?"

"Nadie más que yo hará que te corras tu primera vez aquí. No te corras, y cuando Liam haya terminado, ven acá a mí y yo haré que te corras."

Niall rodó las caderas inconscientemente y asintió. "Sí, por favor, Señor."

"Buen chico."

Liam le dio una buena mirada a las bragas de Niall y añadió, "Lindo," antes de quitarlas y lanzarlas con el resto de su ropa. Sonrió cuando vio que Niall ya estaba duro y enrojecido. "El Amo Louis debe divertirse contigo," molestó suavemente.

Niall se retorció, pero sonrió. "Un montón."

"Liam, sé gentil. Él es nuevo, recuerda, amor," le recordó Zayn.

"Por supuesto, señor."

"Y, ¿Liam?" Liam se giró para ver a Zayn. "Tienes demasiada ropa puesta." Liam rió entre dientes sólo en sus ajustados shorts y caminó para pararse frente a Zayn.

"¿Quítalos por mí?"

Zayn sonrió satisfecho y se lamió los labios antes de pasar las manos hacia arriba de los muslos firmes de Liam y bajo el material. Rasguñó ligeramente sobre la piel sensible justo en el pliegue de su cadera. Liam suspiró y dejó sus ojos caer cerrados. Zayn curvó sus dedos sobre la cinturilla desde el interior y tiró hasta que los shorts de Liam se deslizaron hasta el suelo. Sonrió cuando la dureza de Liam surgió, besando suavemente la cabeza. "Adelante," animó y asintió hacia la cama.

Nial observó el encuentro, y la reacción de Louis ante este, de cerca. Quería tanto aprender. Liam volvió y tiró de Niall para que estuviera yaciendo en el borde de la cama, piernas colgando fuera. Fue alrededor del costado de la cama y sacó lubricante y un condón de la mesa de noche antes de volver y pararse en medio de las piernas de Niall. Niall seguía mirando entre Liam y Louis, asegurándose de que estaba haciéndolo bien, pero se sintió mejor cuando vio a Louis sonreír y sacarse de sus calzoncillos y en su mano.

Él y Zayn se sentaron uno junto al otro con sus pollas agarradas flojamente en sus manos. Zayn metió su pie detrás de el de Louis y se inclinó para que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de Louis. Louis quitó la mano de Zayn y tomó la longitud del príncipe en su propia mano, bombeándolos lentamente en conjunto. Zayn gimió calladamente y se acomodó en el costado de Louis.

Liam bombeó a Niall, girando su muñeca con cada movimiento repetido. Niall se retorció y frunció las cejas. "Liam, por favor, no." Liam detuvo sus movimientos y le dio a Niall una mirada preocupada. Niall empujó hacia el aire, buscando fricción. "No, no te detengas, pero por favor no juegues porque me correré."

Liam trató de contener su risa afectuosa de burbujear fuera, pero, cuando oyó las de Louis y Zayn desde detrás de él, no pudo. Niall resopló y curvó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo como protección. Liam se inclinó y besó el labio tembloroso de Niall. "Hey, no te preocupes. Iré despacio."

Niall asintió titubeante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Liam. "Liam, ¿puedo montarte? Quiero mostrarle al Amo Louis cuán bueno soy."

"Seguro, Ni." Liam se trepó en la cama y se recostó arriba de Niall. El rubio miró hacia donde Louis estaba mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Los ojos de Louis estaban negros y su mano se estaba moviendo más rápido sobre él y Zayn. Niall se subió a horcajadas sobre Liam y se inclinó hacia adelante, así estaba yaciendo en el pecho de Liam y su agujero estaba en exhibición. Oyó el gruñido suave de Louis y sonrió a Liam. "¿Necesitas ser estirado?"

"No realmente, pero puedes hacerlo si quieres. Creo que ellos lo disfrutarían," ofreció e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hacia sus Amos en el sofá. Liam asintió en concordancia y embadurnó un par de dedos con lubricante. Los empujó ambos dentro del agujero estirado de Niall y los abrió en movimientos de tijera. Niall gimió y dejó caer su cabeza al pecho de Liam. "Tus dedos son más grandes que los del Amo Louis."

"Pero los suyos se mueven más hábilmente. Los he tenido dentro de mí y casi lo perdí."

"Lo sé. Hoy casi me desmayo cuando me abrió," alardeó Niall mientras empujaba hacia atrás en los dedos de Liam.

"Podemos oírlos, chicos," les informó Louis.

Niall sonrió satisfecho y dijo, "Hizo esta cosa, una vez que tuvo tres dentro de mí, que me hizo sentir como si estuviera partido por la mitad."

Louis se mofó. "Estoy halagado, mi pequeño, pero hablar acerca de mí como si no estuviera aquí no es algo que aprecie. Liam, si pudieras, amablemente castigarlo por mí."

"¿Cuántas, señor?"

"Creo que tres deberían hacerlo. Es carne virgen después de todo."

Liam sacó sus dedos y Niall se sentó derecho para poder mirar a Liam en confusión. La siguiente cosa que supo, sintió una punzada al rojo vivo en su trasero. Niall aulló y se tambaleó hacia adelante. Liam sostuvo su cadera quieta y bajó su mano de nuevo. Niall gimoteó y se sacudió sobre el regazo de Liam. Liam suspiró ante la fricción y entregó el último azote. Niall gritó y clavó sus uñas en el pecho de Liam. "Por favor, Señor."

"Aprende a ser más respetuoso, Niall. Pero honestamente amo ver cuán rojo está tu pequeño trasero, así que creo que podría azotarte regularmente."

Niall no odiaba la idea. De hecho, podía sentirse tan cerca del borde por la sensación ardiente que cubría su piel lisa. "Sí, por favor, Señor."

"Liam, creo que está a punto de explotar. Deberías apresurarte y ponerte dentro de él antes de que explote," molestó Zayn, palabras cortadas con lujuria.

Niall gimoteó y se molió en la polla dura de Liam. Liam apretó las caderas de Niall suficientemente fuerte como para crear marcas rojas temporales y luego alcanzó el condón. Lo rasgó abierto y lo rodó en sí mismo antes de embadurnarse y levantar a Niall para alinearse con su agujero. Bajó a Niall hasta que sus caderas golpearon la piel roja del trasero de Niall. Niall gimió y se arqueó con Liam enterrado dentro de él.

Louis pasó su pulgar sobre la ranura de Zayn y Zayn apretó la rodilla de Louis. "Lou, vas a hacer que me corra antes de que ellos lo hagan."

"Bien. Entonces podrás sentarte y disfrutar el show." Louis aceleró y bombeó a Zayn más rápido. Lo apretó en su mano y estiró su otra mano para jugar con las bolas de Zayn. Zayn se arqueó fuera del sofá y se corrió sobre la mano de Louis. Louis subió su mano hasta la boca de Zayn y Zayn chupó sus dedos hasta que estuvieron limpios de su propio semen. Luego tiró de Louis y lo besó para que pudiera saborear lo que había hecho. Louis gimió y se palmeó mientras Zayn movía su lengua alrededor dentro de su boca. Su atención fue devuelta a su esclavo cuando Niall soltó un gemido que hizo hormiguear su piel. Louis miró para ver a Niall montando a Liam con fervor, mientras Liam igualaba su ritmo.

"Amo Zayn, ¿puedo por favor correrme?" Preguntó Liam tranquilamente.

Zayn levantó la cabeza para poder ver mejor. "No lo sé, Li. No estoy seguro de qué tanto lo quieres." Liam gruñó y siguió empujando dentro de Niall, quien estaba rebotando desesperadamente en la polla de Liam.

"Por favor, señor, estoy tan cerca," imploró Liam.

"Tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte follar un twink. Así que por qué no me muestras que tan mal realmente quieres correrte."

Liam gimió y plantó los pies en la cama, agarrando más fuerte las caderas de Niall. "No te atrevas a dejar marcas en lo que es mío, esclavo," gruñó Louis hacia Liam.

"Lo siento, señor," Liam se disculpó y aflojó su agarre en Niall antes de embestir dentro del agujero de Niall. Niall lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió alto. Liam no detuvo su asalto mientras le rogaba a Zayn que, "Déjame correrme, por favor, Amo Zayn. Por favor, Su Alteza, por favor."

Zayn finalmente cedió y permitió, "De acuerdo, querido, adelante." Liam suspiro de alivio y luego jadeó mientras disparaba semen caliente en el condón.

Niall bajó de un salto tan pronto como Liam bajó de su orgasmo y se apresuró hacia donde Louis estaba acariciándose. Se desplomó sin gracia en su regazo y se encorvó contra su cuerpo con necesidad. "Señor, por favor. Haz que me corra."

Zayn se levantó y fue a recostarse con un gastado Liam en la cama. Louis ignoró sus ruegos y en cambio preguntó, "¿Te has divertido esta noche?" Niall enterró su rostro en el cuello de Louis y asintió, pero Louis no lo dejaría. "Respóndeme, Niall."

"Sí, Amo Louis."

"Bien. ¿Liam te trató bien? Seguramente te puso suficientemente duro," concluyó Louis.

"Desearía que fueras tú," declaró Niall.

"¿Yo, qué?"

"Dentro de mí. Desearía que pudiera sentirte de nuevo."

Louis miró sobre su hombro hacia Zayn y Liam acurrucados y medio dormidos en la cama, luego de vuelta al rostro rojo de Niall. "Entonces, bebé, ponme dentro tuyo." Niall no titubeó en tomar el permiso y alinear la polla goteante de Louis con su hinchada entrada y hundirse. Gimieron en unísono e instantáneamente se encontraron con un ritmo fácil. Empujaron juntos hasta que Louis apretó el escroto liso de Niall en su mano y ordenó, "Córrete conmigo."

Niall suspiró el nombre de Louis y disparó sobre su propio regazo y en la camisa de Louis. Louis gruñó y llenó el agujero de Niall mientras salían juntos de sus orgasmos. Niall no salió ni se alejó, en cambio presionó su cuerpo al de Louis y dijo, "Quédate, por favor, Señor."

"Sólo un momento. Tenemos que partir a casa pronto."

Niall asintió y se acurrucó más cerca, la polla de Louis suavizándose todavía dentro de él. Louis frotó pequeños círculos en la piel caliente y el cabello de Niall hasta que se quedaron dormidos así.


	2. Chapter 2

"He estado ocupado y él está siendo pomposo, en el mejor de los casos. Sólo grosero cuando es malo."

Louis suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente no lo sé. Liam nunca ha sido así antes."

"Traté de hablarle, lo follé, lo até y lo dejé. No creo que sea suficiente. Creo-" Zayn pausó y cepilló su cabello fuera de su rostro. "Debo irme para Estados Unidos mañana. Quería llevarlo, pero no sé cuánta ayuda sólo yo seré."

"Puedo sentirte preguntando por algo sin realmente preguntar por ello."

Zayn rió entre dientes y asintió, muy al tanto de la perspicacia de Louis en él, cuán bien lo conocía. "¿Ven conmigo? Trae a los esclavos y ayúdame."

"¿Niall, también?" Louis jugueteó con el brazo del sofá de Zayn. "Todavía es nuevo. Y definitivamente nunca ha estado en un grupo antes."

Zayn sonrío distraídamente, ojos perdidos en algún lugar entre los labios y las clavículas de Louis. "Liam es aficionado suyo. Desde esa primera vez que lo trajiste, Liam ha preguntado por él a menudo, pregunta si lo traerás de nuevo."

"¿Sí?"

"Creo que Niall podría ser mejor con él que yo."

Louis vio la tensión en los hombros de Zayn, la línea delgada de sus labios, y puso una mano confortante en su hombro. "Nadie es mejor con él que tú, Zee. Él es tu esclavo y te ama."

Zayn inclinó la cabeza pensando. "Lo sé." Levantó la mano de Louis de su hombro para dar un beso en sus nudillos. "Ayúdame, Lou."

***

Zayn y Louis tomaron un vuelo más temprano para arreglar la habitación del hotel y acomodarse, mientras que los esclavos tomaron uno más tardío. Para el momento en que Harry, Liam y Niall llegaron a su suite compartida, Louis y Zayn estaban desvestidos a sólo ropa interior y susurraban en voz baja incluso aunque estaban solos hasta ese punto.

Liam estaba bajo la impresión de que esto eran unas vacaciones perezosas para él, una oportunidad para salir de la casa y pasar el rato con dos de las únicas personas que lo conocían. Ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de que se estaría quedando en el mismo lugar que su Amo y Louis, sólo que querían a sus esclavos dentro de una distancia justa para mantener un ojo en ellos. Pero entrar y ver a Louis besando a lo largo de la línea del tatuaje de las alas de Zayn hizo las cosas muy claras de repente. 

"¿Señor?"

Los ojos de Zayn se abrieron pesadamente mientras Louis y él miraban hacia los tres nuevos invitados. "Liam," saludó. "Todos llegaron. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?"

"Bien, señor. Gracias." Liam todavía estaba un poco perdido. Cómo si tal vez se hubiera unido a algo a lo que no estaba supuesto que se uniera.

"Ven aquí." Zayn le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras mantenía una mano ligera alrededor de la cintura de Louis. "Necesito hablarte."

Liam dejó caer su maleta en la puerta y caminó dentro del área del salón con sus ventanas abiertas y sofás lujosos. "¿Sí, señor?"

Tan pronto como Liam estuvo suficientemente cerca, Zayn puso una mano en su hombro y empujó, Liam deslizándose cautelosamente a sus rodillas ante los dos hombres dominantes. "Has sido un absoluto malcriado últimamente." Liam tragó duro, pero se mantuvo en silencio. "Sé que estado un poco ausente, pero la falta de respeto que has mostrado es inexcusable."

Liam bajó la mirada, manteniéndola a nivel con el ombligo de Zayn. "Lo siento, señor."

Zayn tiró del cabello de Liam, no fuerte pero firme, hasta que Liam levantó la mirada hacia él. "Lo siento por no prestarte suficiente atención. Me gustaría compensártelo, y en el proceso tú puedes compensarme."

Entonces los ojos de Liam dieron un vistazo a Louis y vio sus labios ladearse en lo que Liam sabía que significaba malicia. "Por supuesto, Su Alteza."

"Haz, Ni, vengan acá." Ante el llamado de Louis los otros dos bajaron sus maletas y fueron al lado de Louis. "¿Durmieron en el avión como lo pedí?" Asintieron. "Ambos, lleven a Liam y tomen una ducha. No se molesten en vestirse de nuevo."

Niall respondió con un sonriente, "Sí, señor," mientras Harry presionaba un beso rápido en la mejilla de Louis y llevaba a Liam con ellos.

Liam estaba entumecido, dejando que Harry y Niall quitaran su ropa mientras él se mantenía de pie, estupefacto. "Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había sido tan grosero."

Niall tarareó en descontento y cardó sus dedos por el cabello corto de Liam. "Zayn dijo que lo entiende. Además, estoy seguro que después de hoy serás más que perdonado."

"¿Ustedes sabían?"

"¿Qué? ¿Que estaba planeando una orgía? No," Harry rió entre dientes. "Pero no me sorprende. Esos dos probablemente nos tendrían viviendo juntos y haciendo un número en la cama todas las noches si pudieran."

Niall se giró hacia Harry y sacudió las cejas. "Ellos podrían."

"Oh, por favor. ¿No estás ni un poco nervioso?"

Niall se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué lo estaría?"

Harry lo miró expectante. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste con múltiples personas? Incluso cuando somos Louis y yo, sólo una persona te toca a la vez."

Niall levantó la barbilla en desafío. "Sin embargo, estoy listo para ello. Además, no es sobre mí hoy. Liam aquí tiene algo que probar."

Ante eso, Liam rompió su aturdimiento y asintió. "No deberíamos hacerlos esperar."

\---

Zayn dejó que Louis quitara el estrés de sus hombros con besos hasta que estaba tirando de Louis contra él por el cuello y las caderas. Su amigo más cercano se retiró y pasó el pulgar a través del labio inferior de Zayn. "¿No le dijiste sobre tus intenciones?"

Zayn sacudió la cabeza. "Si lo hacía, habría pasado días preocupándose." Zayn tiró de Louis a través de la gran puerta abierta y dentro de una de las habitaciones. Los sentó en el extremo y dejó a Louis estirar y doblar sus dedos ociosamente. "Tú no le dijiste a los tuyos."

Louis sacudió la cabeza. "Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Harry no ha estado contigo en un tiempo y esta es la primera vez de Niall con todos nosotros. Es algo así como una gran cosa."

Zayn hizo un sonido de concordancia y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Louis. "¿Crees que está molesto conmigo?"

"Probablemente más molesto con él mismo. Ese es Liam por ti."

"Lo siento."

La cabeza de Zayn se levantó de golpe ante la voz de Liam. Los tres se paraban en una línea, desnudos y mayormente húmedos, las puntas del cabello de Harry goteando un poco en sus hombros. Liam cerró los pocos pasos de espacio antes de arrodillarse frente a Zayn y deslizar manos seguras bajo su camisa para descansar en su cintura.

Zayn cepilló sus dedos por el cabello de Liam hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello y tiró de Liam hacia arriba para besarlo. "Yo también lo siento. Déjame compensártelo mientras tú me compensas, ¿sí?"

"Lo que quieras."

Zayn tarareó en aprobación y tiró de Liam hacia arriba con él para que se pusiera de pie. "En la cama." Liam se trepó, ignorando conscientemente los trozos de tela yaciendo junto a su almohada. Zayn sacó un pedazo largo de tela del montón e instruyó, "Manos sobre tu cabeza." Liam obedeció instantáneamente y puso sus manos contra la cabecera. Zayn se arrodilló en la cama y enrolló la tela alrededor de su muñeca y a través del lujoso diseño en la madera. Liam lo observó anhelante, su cabeza inclinándose hacia arriba cada vez que Zayn venía lo suficientemente cerca como para garantizar besarse. Zayn no le dio ninguno, sólo tirando de las ataduras cuando hubo terminado y bajando de la cama.

Louis tomó su propia pieza y se inclinó sobre Liam para cubrir sus ojos con ella. Liam hizo un pequeño sonido ante la repentina oscuridad, pero al mano de Zayn estaba allí, acariciando sobre la fina capa de vello decorando su pecho. "Sé bueno," le recordó. Los músculos de Liam se relajaron, hombros cayendo más en las almohadas.

El material estaba presionando contra sus orejas, amortiguando los sonidos en la habitación, pero Liam pudo oír las palabras de Zayn claramente. "Móntalo. Despacio, y no lo toques."

Los dedos de los pies de Liam se curvaron contra sus pies mientras se recordaba no removerse en la cama y esperar. Muy pronto la cama se hundió y piel tibia estaba cepillando contra la suya. El peso era familiar, si no su opción número uno.

"Hola, Li," saludó Harry, y se acomodó encima del estómago de Liam. Liam tragó su respuesta, inseguro de si hablar estaba en la mesa justo ahora, y sonrió ciegamente hacia el chico de largas extremidades. "Señor, lubricante, por favor." Harry lo tomó de Louis y vio la respiración de Liam atascarse ante el sonido de la tapa siendo abierta con un chasquido. Le sonrió, y cuando sus dedos estuvieron resbaladizos tiró el tubo y se inclinó para besar la respiración de vuelta en él mientras traía su propia mano alrededor y empujaba un dedo dentro.

Louis retrocedió de la cama, yendo al extremo para observar mientras el largo dedo de Harry se deslizaba suavemente dentro de su cuerpo. "Otro, Haz," ordenó. Harry gruñó en la boca de Liam y empujó su segundo dedo dentro junto con el primero. Sus dedos abrieron y estiraron los ajustados músculos, menos y menos tirantes contra los dígitos a cada segundo.

Pronto, Harry añadió un tercero y sus besos se volvieron lentos y perezosos, dejando que Liam los guiara con su lengua. Louis mordió su labio y gimió bajo en el fondo de su garganta ante la vista. Entonces sintió un cuerpo cálido contra su espalda y la deliciosa presión en el algodón suave de sus calzoncillos.

"Déjame ayudar," susurró Niall contra el hombro antes de presionar sus labios allí.

Louis sólo asintió y dejó a Niall envolver un brazo alrededor de su pecho y deslizar el otro bajo la cinturilla de su ropa interior. Louis se estremeció contra su esclavo, sus caderas girando hacia adelante sin su consentimiento. Niall tarareó felizmente y empezó a trazar la tibia, dorada piel del cuello de Louis con toques fugaces de sus labios. Su mano se movió en lentas pero seguras caricias sobre la semi-erección de Louis, siempre alegre de tener las manos en su Amo. Louis se engrosó rápidamente bajo los toques de Niall, pulsando caliente en minutos.

"Suficiente, Harry. Móntalo," demandó Zayn, y Harry sacó sus dedos y tomó el lubricante de nuevo. Liam estaba mayormente duro ahora, la punta picando en la nalga de Harry como si quisiera atención. Harry se movió hacia abajo y le dio justo eso, apretando su mano húmeda sobre su longitud. Liam gruñó y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba por más. "Quédate quieto, Liam," ladró Zayn y Liam cayó de vuelta en la cama, labios presionados juntos firmemente en restricción mientras Harry seguía moviendo su mano, girando sobre su cabeza movimiento de por medio.

"Dime cuándo, señor," pidió Harry, pero Zayn sólo observó. Sus ojos viajaron desde la frente de Liam, brillante con sudor, hasta abajo a su polla, poniéndose rosada ya de la necesidad.

"Sigue." Harry asintió y movió su mano un poco más rápido, realmente tirando de Liam ahora. Liam hundió sus talones en la cama y su cabeza en la almohada para mantener sus sonidos y movimientos bajo control. "Está tan caliente, señor. Creo que se va a correr."

"No lo hará," aseguró Zayn. "No si me quiere para el final de la noche." El quejido de Liam significó que había oído. Harry lamió sobre sus labios y se movió sobre él.

"Me gustaría hacerlo ahora, señor."

Louis rió tras él, follando el puño de Niall continuamente. "Toda una zorra de la polla, mi Harry. Siempre tan necesitado por ella."

"Estaba esperando que dejáramos a Niall tener dos hoy, pero creo que Harry lo quiere más," musitó Zayn.

Niall jadeó contra la espalda de Louis, mano trastabillando en la polla de Louis, y presionó su propia erección contra el trasero de Louis. "Deja a Harry tener dos. Me gustaría ver eso."

Louis dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Niall por un segundo antes de tirar de él alrededor hacia enfrente suyo, presionando su torso a la espalda de Niall. "Tendrás tu turno, Ni. Vamos a ver a Harry follarse en la polla de Liam por un rato, ¿sí? Luego puedes darme una mamada."

El coro resonante de gruñidos tuvo a Louis presionando una sonrisa en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Niall. Harry se movió hacia arriba lo suficiente como para tentar la cabeza húmeda de la polla de Liam entre sus nalgas. "¿Ahora, por favor?"

Louis parpadeó hacia Zayn, quien debió haber sentido la mirada y devolvió la mirada antes de asentir. "Adelante, Harry. Lento y agradable, recuerda." Harry usó una mano para guiar a Liam y se sostuvo abierto con la otra, deslizándose hacia abajo pulgada a pulgada, muslos temblando por el arrastre lento. Harry se dejó caer el último par de pulgadas, el aire silbando fuera de su pecho y haciendo a Liam gemir alto.

"Bueno," rió Louis, "demasiado para lento y agradable."

Harry se hundió contra el pecho de Liam, mejilla presionada en su pectoral. "Perdón," suspiró.

Zayn sólo rodó los ojos cariñosamente y trepó en la cama detrás de Harry, asegurando los muslos de Liam. "Vamos, Haz. Lento, justo cómo le gusta."

Liam quería gritar. Así no era como le gustaba a Liam, y Zayn lo sabía. Cuando Liam tenía la oportunidad de estar dentro de alguien, apenas podía contenerse por un minuto completo antes de dárselo duro y sucio. Le gustaban los arañazos de uñas y tirones de cabello y gemidos ruidosos. Lento y agradable no era lo que él quería.

Las manos de Zayn guiaron las caderas de Harry cuando las de Liam no pudieron, todavía atadas y tirantes contra la cabecera. Harry plantó sus manos en el pecho de Liam y dejó que Zayn lo levantara y bajara, insoportablemente lento.

El esclavo alto gimoteó todo el camino hacia abajo, voz quebrándose cuando sintió otra vez la caliente, fina piel de las caderas de Liam. "Más rápido," rogó Harry.

"No." Zayn lo levantó otra vez, bajándolo en Liam igual de lento. Deslizó una mano de las caderas de Harry hacia sus nalgas y deslizó un pulgar dentro junto con la polla de Liam. "Voy a estirarte," susurró contra el cuello de Harry, pero la habitación estaba empapada en silencio así que sabía que todos podían oír, "para que tu Amo pueda venir y darte su polla, también, ya que pareces estar tan ávido por más hoy."

Harry se estremeció fuerte, sus caderas moviéndose incluso en el agarre firme de Zayn. Su cabeza colgó hacia atrás en sus hombros y gimió. "Sí, señor, por favor. Por favor, dámelo," Zayn sacó su pulgar y embadurnó dos dedos con lubricante antes de empujar uno dentro sin preámbulo. Harry se tensó, mano volando a la base de su polla para evitar correrse. "Oh, Dios. Sí," respiró y empujó hacia atrás por más.

Zayn sólo se lamió los labios y mantuvo su dedo en movimiento, sacudiéndose a lo largo de las paredes calientes de Harry y contra la polla palpitante de Liam. Liam tenía sus labios entre sus dientes, cejas fruncidas en el borde de su venda, mordiendo tan fuerte que Zayn estaba seguro de que sangraría pronto.

"¿Cómo se siente eso, Li?"

La boca de Liam cayó abierta, un gemido saliendo, antes de que sus labios tartamudearan por algo que decir. Finalmente, salió con, "Zayn." Una larga, prolongada súplica para su Amo.

Zayn añadió su otro dedo y Harry apretó casi dolorosamente en ellos y la polla de Liam. Su mano agarró más fuerte en su polla, rogando a su orgasmo que se contuviera. "Estoy listo, señor, por favor. Estoy listo."

Zayn estiró sus dedos dentro de Harry, sacando un gemido de ambos chicos mientras todavía guiaba a Harry en un soñoliento ritmo en la longitud de Liam. "¿Louis? ¿Están tú y Niall duros?"

Louis rió, un pequeño, cosquilleante sonido que tenía a Zayn sonriendo también. "Ni siquiera creo que eso merezca una respuesta," bromeó Louis, y arrastró a Niall con él hacia la cama. Zayn levantó la vista para encontrar los calzoncillos de Louis metidos bajo su escroto y su polla levantándose orgullosa, los labios de Niall rojos de mordidas y su barbilla húmeda, ojos un poco vidriosos, y cabello revuelto.

"¿Han estado ocupados?"

"Sólo esperando que ustedes se apresuraran."

Zayn se preguntó cómo se había perdido los sonidos de Niall ahogándose, de polla húmeda contra sus labios. Supuso que tenía dos distracciones frente a él a quienes culpar. "Niall, estoy seguro de estás cerca de explotar," molestó Zayn, sus ojos en el eje goteante de Niall. Niall mordió su labio para contener su sonrisa, ojos desviándose al suelo un segundo antes de aterrizar donde Liam y Zayn estaban presionados dentro de Harry.

"No tan cerca como Harry está," molestó de vuelta, Harry sólo gimoteó y apretó de nuevo, frente arrugada con fuerza de voluntad.

Ante eso, Zayn sacó sus dedos, haciendo a Harry jadear y empujar hacia atrás desesperadamente. "No, nonono," lloró.

Zayn lo calló y deslizó manos ligeras hacia arriba de sus costados. "¿Quieres a Louis?"

Harry hizo su cabeza girar hacia su Amo, sus ojos encontrando rápidamente su polla dura antes de lamer sus labios. "Sí," respiró.

Los labios de Louis se levantaron y tiró de Niall con él con una mano en su cadera. Harry ya no podía ver la mano de su Amo pero supo lo que estaba haciendo un momento después cuando Niall tartamudeó un gemido y sus dedos se clavaron en el hombro de Louis. "¿Por qué no usas la boca de Liam, huh? Diviértete." Giró a Niall y lo envió con un golpe en el trasero. Niall se sonrojó y trepó en la cama, sus piernas a horcajadas de los hombros de Liam.

Liam tiró de sus ataduras cuando sintió el nuevo peso, así que Niall suavizó sus manos hacia arriba de sus brazos y frotó sus pulgares a lo largo de sus muñecas. Se inclinó y murmuró en el cabello de Liam, "Recuerdo la primera y única vez que he estado contigo, me dejaste probarme ante Louis." Se enderezó y se arrastró más adelante, levantando la cabeza de Liam con una mano y trazando la línea de su labio inferior con la punta de su longitud con la otra. "Hoy, dejaré que te pruebes ante Zayn. Muéstrale lo bueno que eres, haz que te perdone."

Sacando la lengua y lamiendo a lo largo de la ranura de Niall, Liam recogió una gota de pre-semen y la puso de vuelta en su boca. "Vamos, Ni," urgió en voz baja. "Prácticamente puedo sentir lo mucho que quieres hacerlo."

Niall resopló una respiración apenas controlada y empujó entre sus labios. Su boca cayó abierta y sus ojos se apretaron cerrados mientras se deslizaba más allá, luego incluso más allá hasta que los labios de Liam estaban presionados a su pelvis. Podía sentir las cortas, entrecortadas respiraciones que Liam estaba usando para no ahogarse, el calor abrasador de su garganta. Niall empujó sólo un poco más allá antes de salir y establecer un ritmo ligero con los labios de Liam ajustados alrededor suyo.

Zayn se bajó de la cama mientras Louis estaba quitándose la ropa y tomando su lugar. Zayn le siguió el juego, deslizando sus calzoncillos hacia abajo de sus muslos y hacia el suelo. Louis agarró el lubricante y se embadurnó rápidamente antes de cubrir la espalda de Harry y acariciar su punta a lo largo del valle entre las nalgas de Harry.

"¿Vas a tomar dos, Haz? ¿Dejar que Liam y yo te partamos?"

Harry embistió hacia atrás en el regazo de Liam y gimió mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Ponlo dentro, Lou," rogó, su voz rasposa y peligrosamente baja.

Louis arañó contra el cuero cabelludo de Harry al tiempo que empujaba dentro, el borde de Harry abriéndose para él pero sofocando a su alrededor. "Oh, Dios mío." Louis mordió en el hombro de Harry mientras empujaba más allá, dientes cavando en la piel lo suficiente como para saborear la sangre debajo. Louis empezó a embestir suavemente antes de estar completamente dentro, facilitándose más adentro y dándoles a Harry y Liam fricción. No se quedó dentro por mucho tiempo, saliendo y empujando dentro de nuevo, sólo para sentir el arrastre de la cabeza de Liam contra la suya.

Empujó a Harry hacia abajo y gruñó, "Cómele el culo a Niall," antes de estabilizar ambas manos en la parte inferior de la espalda de Harry y plantar las puntas de los pies en la cama para impulsarse. Separó sus rodillas y embistió más rápido dentro del cuerpo de Harry. Harry se sacudió bajo él, su cabeza asegurada contra la espalda de Niall para evitar ser empujado hacia arriba del cuerpo de Liam con la fuerza de Louis dentro de él. "Ahora, Harry," demandó Louis. Harry medio gimió/medio se quejó y empujó contra la parte inferior de la espalda de Niall mientras tiraba de sus caderas hacia él, arqueando a Niall lo suficiente para llegar a su agujero fácilmente, respiración soplando sobre él. Niall empujó hacia abajo en la garganta de Liam en el proceso y cayó hacia adelante con ambas manos contra la cabecera.

"Haz," jadeó, y rodó sus caderas, su polla deslizándose contra la lengua de Liam. Liam gruñó y sus caderas se levantaron de la cama, haciendo a Harry gritar y arañar en la cadera de Niall. Harry tomó una respiración temblorosa antes de separar a Niall frente a él y enterrar su rostro contra su agujero. Los dedos de Niall se curvaron entre los huecos en la cabecera, las puntas de sus dedos cepillando la tela alrededor de la muñeca de Liam. "¡Mierda! Harry, Harry, sí." Niall empujó hacia atrás en el rostro de Harry y luego hacia adelante dentro de la boca de Liam.

Harry empujó hacia atrás más fuerte en Louis, haciendo ásperos, necesitados sonidos mientras su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de la entrada de Niall. Liam empezó a retorcerse, sus manos tirando incesantemente en sus ataduras. Gimió y empujó fuera de la cama lo mejor que podía bajo tres personas. Zayn estaba a su lado en un latido, desnudo con una mano relajada en su polla. Se acomodó en la cama, su boca junto a la oreja de Liam, y puso su mano alrededor de la boca de Liam, dedos presionando en una mejilla y pulgar en la otra. Podía sentir el desliz de la polla de Niall bajo la piel de Liam y presionó más fuerte. Niall gimió y empujó más rápido, casi haciendo a Harry perder el agarre en sus caderas.

Zayn lamió a lo largo de la mandíbula de Liam hasta su oreja, tirando de su lóbulo con los dientes. "Quieres correrte tan mal, ¿no es así?" Besó justo bajo su oreja antes de morder en la piel suave. "Debe ser una tortura justo ahora. Tienes a Louis y a ti mismo ambos dentro del cuerpo apretado de Harry. Niall llenando tu boca." Zayn vio un parche húmedo extenderse en la tela sobre los ojos de Liam. "Se siente tan bien tenerte llorando por ello, bebé." Zayn le dio más besos, observando mientras saliva caía hacia abajo de su barbilla y rostro. "Pero no te vas a correr, no todavía." Liam casi solloza ante las noticias. "Cuando todo el mundo haya acabado. Cuando tengas semen en y dentro de tu estómago, y estés todo sucio y tu perfecta polla este roja y dolorida, te voy a llenar sin preparación y voy a hacer que te corras en mi polla, ¿sí?"

Liam estaba respirando duramente por la nariz, pecho temblando bajo los muslos de Niall, pero igual hizo su mejor esfuerzo por asentir. Zayn se movió hacia arriba en la cama y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Liam, jalándolo ociosamente mientras miraba al resto de ellos perseguir sus orgasmos.

Harry fue el primero, separándose del agujero húmedo de Niall para morder la piel pálida de su trasero mientras se sacudía a través de las ondas de liberación. Se sentó más fuerte en Louis y Liam, presionando sus cabezas redondas en su próstata. Sus manos se untaron entre su propio semen en el estómago de Liam cuando intentó encontrar un lugar para sostenerse.

Niall jadeó ante el pequeño dolor de la mordida de Harry y estiró una mano tras él para traer a Harry donde lo quería, sus labios hinchados presionados a su borde. Harry gimió y lamió lánguidamente, incapaz de hacer mucho más, pero fue suficiente, enviando a Niall sobre el borde con un grito. Liam farfulló mientras el semen de Niall chorreaba en su garganta, pero lo succionó a través de ello. Niall embistió hasta que siseó con sensibilidad y salió, observando la tira de saliva que conectaba su polla a la boca de Liam romperse mientras él caía a su costado en la cama.

Louis levantó a Harry, encerrándolo en sus brazos, para tirar de él hacia abajo al tiempo que él embestía hacia arriba. Los dedos de Harry estaban como atornillados entre los de Louis, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba dócil, dejando a Louis usarlo hasta que su boca cayó abierta y se quedó profundo dentro de Harry, cubriendo a su esclavo y la polla de Liam en su semilla. Harry sólo gimoteó cuando sintió las tiras calientes golpear sus paredes tibias, cayendo flojamente hacia atrás en el pecho de Louis.

Inclinando a Harry hacia adelante lo suficiente como para salir, Louis siseó ante el arrastre caliente en su polla que estaba suavizándose. Cayó fuera del cuerpo de Liam con una risa delirante, su rostro aterrizando en el muslo de Niall. Louis sólo suspiró y acarició su rostro en él más cómodamente antes de estirarse y tirar de Harry encima suyo. Harry presionó su rostro en el cuello de Louis y puso una mano en la otra pierna de Niall, sus ojos cerrándose rápido y su mente desacelerando.

La mano de Louis se deslizó entre las nalgas de Harry mientras empujaba dos dedos dentro sin resistencia. "Dios," se maravilló. "Estás tan estirado y húmedo, bebé." Harry sólo gimoteó un poco, pero no se resistió, mientras Louis empezaba a mover sus dedos en minúsculos, letárgicos embistes. Cuando Louis vio a Zayn empezar a moverse lo detuvo. "Espera, Zee, hazme un favor primero."

Zayn rodó los ojos. "¿Ahora?"

"Sólo toma mi teléfono y toma algunas fotografías por mí. Harry no ha tomado dos en un largo tiempo."

"¿En serio, Tomlinson? ¿Cuántas imágenes tienes ya del culo de Harry?" Pero ya estaba alcanzando a través de la barrera de cuerpos por el teléfono de Louis en la mesa. Se arrodilló a los pies de la cama y sostuvo el teléfono arriba.

Disparó un par de tomas de los dedos de Louis enterrados dentro de su esclavo antes de que Louis lo detuviera. "Espera, detente." Sacó sus dedos y bajó su otra mano para separar las nalgas de Harry. "¿Cuán estirado está?" Harry gimió en el cuello de Louis cuando sintió un chorro de semen derramarse fuera de su agujero, bajando hacia sus bolas, y separó sus piernas un poco más.

"Bastante," Zayn sonrió, "pero tú sabías eso." Obtuvo un par de tomas del agujero rojo de Harry antes de que Louis no pudiera resistir y lo sostuviera abierto con una mano y empujara dos dedos de vuelta adentro. "Haz, debes estar adolorido," notó Zayn.

"Estoy bien," concedió Harry, y rodó sus caderas cautelosamente en los dedos de Louis. Louis sonrió brillantemente y besó el cabello de Harry, murmurando confesiones de orgullo y amor en sus rizos.

Zayn lanzó suavemente el teléfono en la espalda de Harry y dijo, "Disfruta esas," antes de moverse de vuelta a un inquieto, todavía ciego, todavía atado, Liam. No desperdició tiempo en doblar las piernas de Liam hacia arriba y sacar el lubricante de debajo de la cadera de Niall. "Has sido tan bueno para mí, Liam." Liam sólo suspiró cansadamente. "Sé que quieres correrte. Sólo déjame poner mi polla en ti, ¿sí? Darte lo que quieres."

Liam asintió y separó más las piernas para su Amo. "Por favor, Zayn." La voz de Liam estaba ronca, gracias a Niall y la necesidad general que corría caliente en sus venas.

Zayn se dobló hacia abajo y tomó sus labios en un beso abrasador mientras empujaba contra el agujero de Liam. Este no cedía fácil, pero Liam siempre sería fácil para Zayn; así que una vez que tuvo la cabeza dentro, Liam sólo mordió el labio de Zayn y lo dejó deslizarse el resto del camino en un movimiento lento como la melaza, pero liso. Una vez que las caderas de Zayn encontraron el trasero de Liam, sus manos se soltaron de sus ataduras y su cuerpo se derritió en la cama.

"Te sientes asombroso, Li." Zayn susurró las palabras en la boca de Liam y movió sus caderas en pequeñas figuras de ochos para dejar que Liam se ajustara a él. "Lamento que he estado distante. Te amo, Li. Mucho."

Liam surgió y tomó otro beso, mordiendo y desesperado. Envolvió una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Zayn, talón anclado sobre su trasero. Cuando rompió el beso, jadeando por aire, rogó, "Haz que me corra, señor."

Zayn gruñó contra sus labios antes de apoyarse en sus antebrazos y empezar un no-muy-ligero ritmo dentro del cuerpo exhausto de Liam. "Eres el mejor, Liam, absolutamente el mejor. Mi mejor." Se movió más rápido, besando más frases a medio formar en la boca de Liam. Estiró una mano entre ellos y curvó un puño flojo alrededor de la erección de Liam. Liam inhaló en una respiración sorprendida y gritó en la exhalación. "¿Duele?" Liam asintió, su boca temblando. "¿Todavía quieres correrte?" Otro asentimiento, más firme esta vez. "¿Puedes correrte sin que te toque o me necesitas?"

"Yo-Dios. No lo sé. Te necesito."

Zayn asintió, sus labios cepillando contra los de Liam. "De acuerdo, bebé. Vamos." Tomó a Liam más firmemente en su mano, movimientos lisos de lubricante y semen. Liam todavía siseó con el dolor, pero su polla estaba sacudiéndose en la mano de Zayn y él podía sentir cómo Liam se apretaba alrededor de su polla. Zayn incrementó su ritmo, acomodándose para golpear ese punto dentro de su esclavo.

Liam se arqueó fuera de la cama cuando lo hizo. "Oh mierda." Liam lamió sobre sus labios secos y asintió ansiosamente. "Así, Zee. Por favor."

Zayn se deleitó en su agarre en el cuerpo de Liam, calor construyéndose hasta hervir dentro de él. "Córrete conmigo, babe." Liam tomó unas cuantas respiraciones temblorosas antes de que su cuerpo se tensara y se arqueara hacia Zayn mientras disparaba tiras calientes de blanco entre ellos. Zayn gimió ante el nuevo nivel de estrechez y trastabilló algunos embistes rotos antes de unirse a Liam, llenándolo mientras su mano dejaba la polla de Liam y arañaba hacia abajo de su pecho en cambio.

La polla de Liam escupió un poco más ante eso antes de caer quieta bajo Zayn. Zayn lo besó una y otra vez mientras salía de él, mascullando palabras de aliento mientras lo hacía. Se estiró hacia arriba lo suficiente como para deshacer el nudo antes de caer sin gracia sobre Liam. Liam tuvo sus muñecas libres y se quitó la venda, parpadeando ante la luz de la habitación.

"Creo que estoy muerto."

Zayn se rió ante el resumen de Liam, concordando más que nada. Harry estaba roncando suavemente en el pecho de Louis, Niall estaba cepillando el flequillo sudoroso de Louis fuera de su rostro, y ganándose círculos perezosos en la piel de su muslo a cambio. Zayn se deslizó en su costado mientras tiraba de Liam con él, pecho con pecho, por besos perezosos que guiaron a ningún lado más que dormirse.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
